


Soft and Beautiful

by aprilreign



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: Bard is mesmerized by Thranduil
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil
Kudos: 41





	Soft and Beautiful

The subtle smells of ash and teak woods of Thranduil's private suite is enchantingly inviting to Bard's senses. It doesn't smell damp and moldy as an underground cavern is expected to smell like. Bard breathes in deeply as he lay half spralled atop Thranduil whom smells like a bewitchingly powerful dose of something dangerously addictive. And he still feels inebriated after their all night romp. He smell so good. He can't help himself, sniffing up the elf's neck and inhaling the musk from behind his pointed ears. Hints of floral petals touches his nose.

Thranduil moves away from him. It must be his whiskers. His creamy skin is extremely sensitive to his coarse hairs. Though it didn't seem to be all that bothersome earlier while he was grinding into him. Bard scoffs. A prissy little bitch when he wants to be. The man props up on an elbow and stares at the elf. He is utterly transfixed with the fea in front of him. The rosey pale flesh unblemished in it's perfection makes him reach out to touch it. Soft as a baby yet toned and muscled beneath it.

A kiss is planted on Thranduil's shoulder and when Bard pulls away a few silky strands of hair are caught between his lips. Even his hair is softer than his skin! The man swoons then dive his face down into the golden waves of Thhranduil's luxurious hair.

"Oh my gods I can just die right now. Can't get enough of him. So soft and...and...Beautiful! Curse it! I'm done for. This fair creature is going to be the end of me." He moans.

"Why would I do such a thing like that." A deep sleepy voice responds. Thranduil turns back to look at Bard. "You are too much fun for me to play with to put an end to."

"I didn't mean to wake you."

Thranduil pulls bard down giving him filthy rich kisses. "I'm glad you did." He smiles, rolling the man over him as he erects himself above him. "Want to play with me again?"

"Aye! Until I'm worn and ragged, I'll always be your plaything.

~ Fin ~


End file.
